thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose White
Please do not use Rose White in any of your stuff without Daria Bloom's permission. Thank you! District: 9 Age: 17 Name: (obvious) Rose White Appearance: Rose is actually pretty. Her face is scarred with ashes and splinters, but she has freckles speckling her beige-colored skin. Her eyes are almost translucent except for the pupil, which is a murky green. Her eyelashes are fairly long, and they make her prettier. Rose's lips are frozen in a smile due to her expectation to be happy, grateful, and kind, but really inside she doesn't want to live up to those expectations. She's not tall but she's taller than 13 year old kids. Rose is thin for her age and it makes her seem weak, underfed, and grumpy. Personality: Rose usually tries to live up to her unfair expectations. She tends to frail, ancient old ladies to help them survive, being cold, helpless, and brimming with hope. She's always smiling in a cruel world even when her smiles lose meaning, but she does it to help people. Basically, Rose puts other people's needs before hers at all costs. Backstory: After her mother suffered from a deathly fate after an unknown illness, Rose realized her mother didn't have enough help when she deserved it most. After that, her main priority was people. She wouldn't let the amused Capitol get to her. Each time her stomach growled she ignored it and remembered; each time I feel pain it makes the Capitol happier. So she tried her best to not whine, especially around oblivious Capitol people. At times, she's so cheerful seeming that it's almost eccentric. She's always kind to all the animals and never goes beyond the limits, yet she always as an urge to defy the Capitol and start a raging rebellion, teaching the Capitol a lesson. Rose plays the piano, even though her piano is missing a few keys. At the Reaping, when she got chosen, she knew it'd be her moment to defy the Capitol, (this is before Katniss Everdeen). Strengths: Although she seems like a bony skeleton, she's quite muscular from fending off predators like aggressive people and ravenous animals. She's skilled when it comes to defense, because Rose realized, the Capitol is not going to have an iron fist on all the hopeless people in the District for all eternity. The peace between them would soon shatter like a chandelier falling. And when that time came, she wanted to let the Capitol know that she was strong. Weaknesses: If Rose falls for a luring trap, like seeing someone badly hurt, she could be lured to her death with ease. If she sees someone in trouble, she'll swoop in to help them, but her empathy and kindness will not last her long if she wants to survive in the heartless Games. If she wants to be a victor, she'll have to morph her kindness into bitter invincibility to defeat the other victors. Weapon: Preferably a bow, because it wouldn't be close-up violence. Rose dislikes seeing people get hurt close up, and a bow doesn't show as much flesh as something like a mace would. If she wants to kill someone, it wouldn't be in close range where she can see their terrible fate. Category:District 9 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Daria Bloom's Tributes